Captive
by LyrikaLowe
Summary: This is a story about Alice Kirkland (Fem!England) and Antonio Carriedo (Spain). It's set in the pirating days! Captain Antonio Carriedo kidnaps Alice to get back at Arthur (England). Neither of them ever expected to find any sort of romance... I hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

"I demand that you untie me this instant!" She struggled against the ropes that bound her hands behind her back. She eyed her captor furiously. His green eyes taunted her, dared her to try to escape. She huffed angrily and looked away. How had she gotten into this mess to begin with? That was a stupid question. She knew exactly why she was here. This was all her idiotic brother's fault. "Your childish competition with my brother has nothing to do with me!" She yelled at the man in front of her. Captain Antonio Carriedo. She didn't know much about this man. Well, she only knew what her drunken brother had told her... and his words were most likely biased. Her brother, Captain Arthur Kirkland, and her now captor had been at odds for as long as she could remember. If it wasn't territory they were fighting over, it was ships, or women, or the last bottle of rum. She struggled in vain once more and thought back to earlier in the day.

The day had began like it had began the last couple of months. Alice Kirkland was accompaning her brother at sea. Even though she did not partake in any of his 'pirating' she did enjoy being on the ship. She could smell the ocean every morning, and was rocked to sleep every night by the gentle waves of the sea. Her brother, protective as ever, would command her to remain in his cabin while he carried out his duties as capitain. He said that after a month or two at sea, the men onboard would start to see her as 'something to eat' instead of the capitain's sister... and he didn't want to have kill any of the men that were left. After he completed his tasks, he walked with her on deck and view the ocean with her.

"We'll be docking soon at Port Nugmi. I'd like to ask that ye stay on board while the men and I restock." Arthur eyed his sister hopefully. He knew she wouldn't want stay on this ship, but he hoped she would listen to reason. "I can't have ye walkin' around that port. If anyone there caught wind that ye were my sister... well, they would be at you fiercely."

"Arthur. You can't protect me all the time. I'll have you know that I am extremely capable of protecting myself. Why, I dare-say that I could even take you on." She grinned cockily and elbowed her brother playfully. "Besides, it isn't like there are so many that dock there, right?"

"Alice, I allowed ye to accompany me only on the condition that ye follow all of my orders, did I not? Ye swore to listen to me." He crossed his arms and turned to his sister.

"Fine! I didn't want to set one foot on that filthy place anyway! Be quick about restocking!" She marched back to the Capitain's quarters and slammed the door. Huffing angrily, she flopped into a wooden chair. She crossed her arms and pouted silently. Of course she wanted to explore the port. She wanted to explore everywere. She cursed her brother for not allowing her to go along with the rest of the crew. She knew that he had a perfectly good reason for not wanting her to go. Over the years, Arthur had aquired more than a fair share of enemies. Enemies that would go to any lengths to obtain an advantage over him. She sighed heavily. Perhaps she could convince Arthur to bring her back some small souvenir.

Two hours later, and they were laying anchor at the port. Assuring her that he would return soon, her brother left the quarters and went with the rest of the crew to gather supplies. Sighing, she looked out the large window in the captain's room and watched her brother command his underlings on what to do. That was when she heard it. A small thump coming from right outside the cabin doors. Panicking, she drew the small dagger her brother had left her and crouched behind a small desk.

She heard the cabin door creak open, then boots on the wooden floor. She ventured a peek around the desk and saw the back side of a man. His chocolate hair was tied back in a ponytail over his shoulder. His sword laid undrawn at his side, and his hands were on either of his hips. He was looking around the room for something. He walked further in, and Alice noticed his sun-kissed skin. It was a magnificent mocha color, one that she was not use to. Sure the crew of this ship and developed tanned skin from being under the sun all day, but theirs was different from this man's. Paired with the dark hair of the stranger in the room, his tanned skin was beautiful instead of repulsive. Unintentionally, she inched over further to watch the man. And further... and further. Before she realized it, she was out in the open. She frantically scurried back to her hiding place, accidentally knocking into one of her brother's empty rum bottles.

The stranger snapped his head around and walked towards the direction of the noise. With every footfall, Alice sunk deeper and deeper into the wall, hoping that the man would just go away. Of course, she knew that wouldn't happen. She knew as soon as she heard the rattle of that wretched bottle that this man would be upon her soon. She stood and held the dagger in front of her. "I do not know who you are, but this ship is not yours! I demand you leave at once!" She desperately tried to hide the terror in her voice.

The man chuckled and put up both of his hands. "Ah. Si, si. This is not my ship." The man spoke with a thick Spanish accent and Alice's stomach dropped. Surely this man was just some random Spaniard. Surely... surely this wasn't who she thought it was. She cursed herself as her hands trembled a little. "Ah! Lo siento for not introducing myself! My name is Antonio." He eyed her with his emerald eyes. "Might you be Señorita Alice Kirkland? As in sister to Capitain Arthur Kirkland?" His eyes took on a devilish tint and he flashed a small grin.

This brought her back to her current situation. "I told you on my brother's ship that I would come along with you quietly. There was no need for you to bound me!" She struggled a third time against her restraints.

"Si, si. But it is no fun to have a captive that isn't bound up, no?" Antonio crossed his arms and leaned against a support beam. "So, how long would you say we had until your brother attacks?"


	2. Chapter 2

Antonio sighed and crossed his arms against his chest. He looked warily over to his captive. He really had not planned on kidnapping her. Really. He was just going to 'playfully' destroy the Englishman's quarters, and return to his ship. But now he had already come too far. He couldn't just let her go, right? He had to be a proper captain and follow throw with what he started. She was a beautiful one, he had to admit that. How that foul Arthur could have her as a sister escaped him. He paced back and forth in front of the cell that was holding his new prisoner, never taking his eyes off of her. She glared back at him defiantly with her emerald eyes. With her hands bound behind her, and her legs folded under her, the Spaniard did not imagine she was very comfortable. He would've liked nothing more than to release her and have her be held in comfort in his cabin, alas, as Captain, he had certain appearances to keep up. There was no way he could let the sister of his rival sit in comfort, and still keep the respect of his crew.

"Señorita, is there anything I can get for you? A drink? Or something to eat?" He sighed again as she made a small 'hmph' sound and turned away from him. "Dios Mio, Señorita. There's no reason to be rude!"

"You have me bound and in a cage! I think there are quite a few reasons that would excuse my rudeness!" She scoffed at him. Suddenly, shouting, gunfire, and the familiar clanging of metal on metal filled the underbelly of the ship where she was being held. "Well, that didn't take quite as long as I had expected." She glared at her captor. "It seems my brother has come to collect me."

He stood as a crewman hurried down the stairs to him. Panting, the crewman frantically explained the situation to him in hurried Spanish. It seemed that Captain Kirkland had stormed the ship with his crew, and had cut down many in his path. The Spanish crewman gulped and grabbed on to Antonio's shirt sleeve. He looked down on him and ordered him to continue his report. Antonio's eyes grew wide, and he could feel the blood drain from his face. That vile Englishman had taken a young hostage.

Alice knew it would not take her brother long to discover she was missing, and that it would take even less to determine who had taken her. So, when she heard the yelling from above deck, she wasn't surprised. She was surprised, however, at her captor's reaction to his crewman's report. He became pale as he listened intently. Then he suddenly began yelling loudly in Spanish. Even though she did not understand most of it, she could make out a few mangled words. She clearly heard her brother's name followed by what she assumed to be curses. Then he fell silent. She could hear him mumbling about a child. She watched as he suddenly straightened and opened the door to her cell.

Not knowing exactly what was going on, she pushed herself away from him as much as she could. All of a sudden, she was scared of him. His face was no longer pale, but red with anger. He walked quickly towards her and roughly clutched her arm, pulling her into a standing position. Without saying a word, he walked her out of the cage and to the stairs. Worried, she looked up at him and started. He was already glaring back at her. His green eyes were hardened and angry, but she could tell that deep down, there was something that he was silently worried about.

"What is it? Is my brother so terrifying that you would surrender like this without a fight?" She taunted him, hoping to get information from him.

"Your hermano is fearsome indeed." He ground his teeth and sneered angrily at her. "He would stop at nothing to get you back... even if it meant taking un niño hostage."

"A child?!" She gasped, shocked. "Surely you would not keep a child in such a vile place?!" She looked at him hopefully. It was one thing for her, a lady, to be found on a pirate ship, but there were absolutely no reasons for a young lad to be here. Surely the Spanish crewman from earlier was mistaken. And her brother wouldn't go so far as to threaten a child... would he?

She looked in horror as they walked above deck. Her brother was holding a small Italian child by the scruff of his neck. She could understand him rescuing her, but at the cost of a child? Anger welled inside of her. Before she could speak, he brother yelled out to her.

"Alice? Are ye alright?! Antonio ye bloody bastard! I'll gut you for this!" He drew his sword with his free hand and pointed it at the Spaniard. "How dare ye lay hands on my sister?!"

"Anything that is related to you, is not worth laying hands on!" Antonio yelled back and took a step forward angrily. Alice was stunned for a moment at how much his words hurt. Of course, she was over-joyed that this man had not tried anything inappropriate; however, he did not have to say that she wasn't worth it. And did he just call her a 'thing'?

These two men... these... pirates. They were too much for her. She questioned why she had ever wanted to accompany her brother in the first place. Adventure, she reminded herself. Well, she was certainly getting that. She was snapped back to reality when she heard a small voice yelling profanities.

"Put-a me down, you English bastard! Antonio! This is all-a your fault, isn't it?! Why don't you-a hurry up-a your ass and save-a me, eh?!"


End file.
